The purpose of the proposed study is the development of a multi-dimensional scale to measure the level of family burden experienced by those who have a chronically mentally ill relative living in their midst. Research has shown that caretakers of mentally ill patients have more physical problems and that the home environment plays a role in recidivism of the mentally ill. This scale will permit researchers to determine how to lower the level of family burden, thereby lessening the physical and psychological side- effects of stress on the caretakers and lowering the recidivism rates of the mentally ill. Instrument Development: The components of each sub-domain concept (SDC) of family Burden/Benefit as identified in the literature and by mental health professionals will be circulated for ranking, weighting and comments. This revised list will serve as the basis for development of the multi- dimensional scale for the evaluation of family burden in which each of the ten highest-ranking SDC's will be defined by 14 to 24 items depending upon the complexity of the concept. The Family Burden Questionnaire will consist of a Household Member Interview Form, a Client Perception Form which measures the same domain, but from the patient's perspective, and, a section on retrospective change. Factor structure and reliability of items and scales will be determined through data analysis. The resulting instrument will be evaluated by three judges, experts in chronic psychiatric disorders and family involvement. This questionnaire will be completed by caretakers and their mentally ill family members at three points: shortly after hospitalization, 2 to 3 weeks thereafter, and three months later to show change in level of burden and construct validity.